At Work
by DeltaLutra
Summary: Jack/Janet Restless Janet :)


At Work  
  
Janet could not concentrate. She had retreated to her office in an attempt to get some work done, while the infirmary was blissfully empty. She had been staring at the same piece of paper for around an hour. She was finding it impossible to settle. Every time she moved little shivers of pleasure ran around her body, drawing her mind back to the previous night. Not that she could remember every detail of it, just brief snap- shots. Brown eyes locked with hers. Hands gliding against her skin. Bodies slick with sweat. Dizzying heights of euphoria every time their bodies made contact. Searing heat coursing through their veins. Janet sighed. Standing up from her desk she walked towards the door, but stopped before touching the handle. A smile lit her face. Quickly she slipped out of her shoes and wriggled out of her tights. Then almost as an after-thought she removed her pants as well, depositing them in nearby draw. After putting her shoes back on, she left her office looking the very definition of professionalism.  
  
*Click-click-click* Jack O'Neill could recognise the sound of those heels in his sleep. He heard her move into his office, but only looked up when he heard the sound of the lock on his door being engaged. Janet was standing there with a look on her face that could only be described as feral. In an instant Jack knew that he was soon to be in the best kind of trouble. Joining Jack behind the desk, discarding her coat as she did so, Janet straddled him on his chair. She leant forward, capturing his lips and drawing him into a long, deep kiss. As she did one hand slid down to his crotch squeezing it suggestively. He broke the kiss off, "Mmph...Janet not at work". She moved her hand to his fly. "This is the first and last time at work..I swear." Jack could feel his weak defence crumbling. The scent of her was almost enough to send him over the edge, let alone the things her hand was currently busy doing. Circling his arms around her waist, he stood up, her legs curling around his body. He turned and slammed her against his filing cabinet. Their mouths met again, the fire from last night re-kindling and increasing ten- fold. Pinning her to the cabinet with his body, Jack let his hands rove down over her breasts. Meanwhile Janet had deftly loosened him from his trousers and boxers. His hands moved to her thighs, bunching her skirt up to her hips. He slid a hand between their two bodies expecting to find some sort of barrier, surprised he leant his face away from her slightly. "Never saw you as a Commando Doc!" Janet's response was running her nails along the length of his hard member, causing Jack to forget speech and run on instinct. Roughly he claimed her lips with his. Last night they had been almost reverent with each other, worshipping every movement and feeling they had shared. Now however the same drive that had enveloped her entangled him as well. Not caring whether she was ready for him or not, and using one hand to guide himself, Jack thrust sharply into her. The small gasp she gave, combined with the feeling of her internal muscles resisting his entry, served only to fuel him further. His hands grasped at the small of her back and he moved up and towards him, burying even more of himself into her. She released her arms from him and arched herself back against the top of the cabinet. This change in angle multiplied the sensations he was creating, and Janet's vision began to blur. She was furiously trying not to yell out, still vaguely aware of where they were. He increased his rhythm, only aware of the grip of her passage pressing down on him. She was beginning to lose any sense of control over what was happening to her, the only thing that mattered to her was the feeling of him moving inside of her. A tingle began to spread inside of her and her muscles began to tense. He felt this change and used his hand to move her entire body in sync with his thrusts. Together their world exploded. Using his weakened arms he pulled her off the cabinet and held her close to his body. She lifted her flushed face up to his and in a contrast to the predator of before, she kissed him gently, their lips barely touching. "I love you", she breathed. Jack had thought for a while now that there was only one woman he could love. Last night and the beautiful woman he held clasped to his body had taught him otherwise. Love didn't have to be torturous and painful, it could be simple. Her eyes betrayed the uncertainty his silence had caused. He wasn't going to hurt her. Brushing his lips against hers he whispered, "I love you Janet". 


End file.
